Detention For a Week
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Ichigo has one bad day and finds himself in detention for a week. Outside of Ichigo's knowledge, his teacher, Shirosaki, has big plans for the young student. You see, Shirosaki is a Vampire with a heavy lust for Ichigo. He plans on making Ichigo a meal to remember, but what happens when he grows feelings for the student? And what happens when Ichigo finds out? HichiIchi yaoi!
1. His First Detention

**Merry Christmas everyone! Or, for those of you who aren't in that Religion, Happy Holidays!**

**Awkward intros aside, I hope you enjoy my "Twelve" days of Christmas! :D**

**_~oOo~_**

It was another boring day at a boring school in a boring town.

The desk I sat in was completely uncomfortable. The rain pounding against the window to my left not helping my mood one bit. Normally I was quite happy to do my schoolwork, but today I couldn't have been more depressed.

There was no specific reason for my bad mood. It was simply a bad day.

I decided that I'd better start working on my math. After all there was still thirty minutes left of class and if I had nothing done by the end that meant more work at home.

As I turned back to face the blank sheet of math problems, my elbow knocked over my pencil. _Fuck. _I was not going to put up with this. I leaned over to get my pencil when suddenly a dark voice cut through the silent room.

"Detention, Kurosaki Ichigo."

I looked up the give my teacher a glare, my pencil nearly snapping in my hands. "What for?"

"I understand that today is not a particularly _nice _day, but that does not mean a young man such as your self will get away with that kind of language in my classroom." Shirosaki-sensei lectured with a small grin.

This wasn't fair. No, it was beyond unfair. What had I even done? This sucked. It sucked more than Orihime did on a nightly basis because we all knew she was a whore.

Whoa, wait. Where did that come from? Orihime was my friend. She wasn't a whore, in fact she was shy. I knew she was kind too. She didn't deserve what I had just thought. I shook it off and went back to work. I had just wasted ten more minutes of class time, and if I was caught doing something wrong again then that might get me into even more trouble.

**Shiro's POV**

I'd been teaching this class for three months. Every morning and every afternoon they'd file in with their horrid perfumes and nasty loud gossiping. And then, at exactly three minutes before the second bell, _he'd _enter the classroom. Every other scent would vanish as the intoxicatingly sweet scent of berries and chocolate, that was uniquely Ichigo, would invade my nose. Seriously, the first day of school I nearly lost my senses, the insanity I'd been suppressing for years leaked through cracks in my perfect wall.

I felt my stomach lurch as he walked past me. I was starving for just a taste of him, and I had to will my fangs back into my skull before they made a mess of my teacher hallucination.

The worst part of it all was that this student was fucking perfect. I stalked him, so yes, I knew. Ichigo walked to school in broad daylight, he ate in the cafeteria surrounded by his friends, and he went straight home after school or was always home before his 7 O'clock curfew. There was no way someone like me could slip into his schedule without drawing too much attention.

But today… today he fucking _tripped. _That gorgeous bastard let loose an F-bomb just loud enough that a normal human teacher could hear it at the front of the room. I caught him, snared him in my net, and I wouldn't let go. This would most likely be my only opportunity to have him alone, and I took it.

When that school bell rung I couldn't help the grin that curled on my lips. School was over and that meant my quality time with Ichigo was about to begin.

**Ichigo's POV**

Great. Detention time. Stupid teacher. I sighed and slowly packed up my binder. I didn't bother standing. This was going to be my prison for the next hour.

I couldn't find my pencil. Did it roll off my desk _again_ when I wasn't looking? Maybe, but I didn't see it on the floor either.

"Looking for this?" Shirosaki-sensei asked while extending his hand out to me with my pencil balanced perfectly in his hands.

"Yes, thanks." I took the pencil and packed it away in my pencil case. Shirosaki-sensei turned on his heels and went back to the front of the classroom. As he walked away I could've sworn he muttered something along the lines of, _Maybe you should tie it to your finger._

I took the pencil and gently tapped my binder. I was beyond bored and also not really sure what I could do. I had never gotten detention before. I remained quiet, though I was tempted to start humming. I wanted to do anything, _anything_ to make the time go faster.

"Kurosaki," Shirosaki-sensei called.

I glared. "Yeah?"

"Could you clean the black board for me? Might get you out of your boredom," he suggested. A chill crawled up my spine as his inhuman eyes turned to look at me again.

"Sure," I replied half-heartedly. I wasn't normally this rude, but there was just something about this man that got under my skin. It might've been his eyes, how he always looked at me as if he was trying to hide something. I must've just been paranoid. Shirosaki-sensei's eyes weren't exactly normal.

Then again, my hair wasn't exactly normal either.

I sighed and stood up, dropping my pencil on my desk. He held out a blackboard eraser, his grin ever present. I walked towards him with a deep scowl.

I took the eraser from him, our fingers brushing against each other slowly as he placed the object in my hand. My heartbeat slowed as his fingers shot an icy sensation up my arm and through my body. I could hear the clock's ticking slow before fading into the back of my mind.

Shirosaki-sensei moved faster than I could comprehend. He was behind me with his hands under my shirt. I moaned as he whispered in an echoic tone, "I have you now."

It felt like clouds had settled over my mind. I was dizzy and hot and confused. I could hardly make sense of anything other than the sweet touches.

Suddenly I was in his chair, my head thrown back and his lips burning my skin. I gasped as a sharp pain cracked through my neck followed by an explosion of pleasure. His hands undid the buttons on my shirt before slowly gliding across my skin.

Then everything disappeared. My mind became clear again, and I was standing at the front of the room with the eraser in my hand. I shook my head, feeling oddly calm for what just happened. I heard shoes tapping against the floor and turned around to look out the hallway.

"Well Kurosaki, you've still got another twenty minutes, but you did a good enough job with the black board that I think you can go." Shirosaki-sensei's voice had returned to normal. Or rather… I dunno, it had never changed in the first place?

I looked at the board and it was clean just like he said. I didn't remember actually cleaning it, but I could leave and that was good enough for me. I put the eraser down, picked up my stuff and left without another word. My only hope was to make it home before my sisters got back from soccer. I didn't want them worrying about me.

**Shiro's POV**

I watched Ichigo leave through the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure if he was aware of it yet, but I could clearly see the hard on hidden by his school uniform.

That boy was absolutely perfect, everything that I wanted. He, like most, fell under the spell I placed on him instantly, but what intrigued me was how fast he broke free of it. Usually my victims will obey every last command until I release them or until they die, but Ichigo's will was much stronger. That was good; I liked prey with a little kick.

I couldn't wait until our next detention. The noises he made were like music, and the way he squirmed when I toyed with his sensitive skin was absolutely priceless. Ichigo was an obvious virgin, but that was soon to change now that he bore my mark. No one else could touch him, he was impeccably mine.

**_~oOo~_**

**If you like where this is going, stay tuned! And (**_**shameless self-advertising**_**) check out my other stories if you like HichiIchi~ :3**


	2. His New Crush

**My plan was to update this once a day… but damn, I didn't know this week was going to be so busy. I guess I just forgot that Christmas is coming up in a few days!**

**Well, this story shall be complete before then. And on Christmas day I'll update as much as I can. I might even upload a new Animated Music Video on my Youtube channel. Who knows?**

**_~oOo~_**

**Ichigo's POV**

A whisper… There were so many voices. I couldn't distinguish girls from boys or what they were saying, just that I was being called. A haunting melody inside my dark reverie.

A touch of ice… My heart beat sending thick and chilled blood through my veins. I was freezing, cold, pale as the moonlight. I could hear the voices chasing me.

A vision of flowers… I kicked up petals as I ran through the field. It was night. As I ran the flowers died. I left a path of death in my wake.

Bitter sulfur… I was choking, gagging on the scent that plagued the air. I couldn't breathe, the scent of dead flowers catching up to me and surrounding my mind.

A taste of blood…

He was there, standing before me in this nightmare. I recognized those eyes anywhere. It was Shirosaki-sensei, from my first and last period at school. I couldn't believe that of all the people I knew, he was the one who invaded my dreams.

Suddenly I was back in the classroom. Shirosaki-sensei had just passed me the blackboard eraser. Our fingers brushed and a dizzy sensation washed over me. Shirosaki-sensei grinned at me, and I suddenly felt like cowering beneath his overwhelming presence.

I took a step away. He slipped his fingers around my waist. I gasped as he squeezed, the blackboard eraser clattering to the floor. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just knew that it had to do something with Shirosaki-sensei's touch.

He sucked on my neck, his lips freezing my skin. He circled around me like a hawk, and I felt like his prey.

I could feel Shirosaki-sensei's hands as they lifted the bottom of my shirt. A tingling feeling spread across my torso and, as he began to rub my skin, that feeling spread down to my groin.

"I have you now," he whispered against my ear. His warm breath burned my skin, a deadly pain mixed with the cold pleasure from his touches.

I stiffened when teeth nipped at my neck. I couldn't help the moan as Shirosaki-sensei sunk his teeth into my flesh. I wanted to scream, to push away, but I was weak in his hold.

Shirosaki-sensei led me to his chair. He laid me down, sucking out blood from my neck as we moved. He released me with a sickening pop, and when I saw his face I nearly screamed from pure fear. Instantly his lips were on mine, his hands undoing my shirt buttons. The kiss was hot, and his dominative possessiveness was more than enough to fog over my mind, his hands toying with my nipples just added to it.

Then he pulled away. He looked me in the eye, smiling, and said, "You're much harder to possess than I thought. That's fine though, you wear my mark, and now you're protected from other…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What in the hell!?" I shouted as I woke up. My alarm was blasting throughout my room, 7:45 glaring at me in bright red letters.

I sat up, slowly recalling where I was and why.

I was in my bedroom. It was early morning on Tuesday. I had school soon.

I felt my feet touch the floor, but my legs were still asleep. My head was spinning, not the room, just my head. When I stood up I wobbled. After taking a few steps I fell to my knees, landed with my face over my garbage can and threw up.

My stomach and throat burned. After a small while there was nothing but air heaving up my throat.

It took about five minutes to calm down. I gasped in air, having been deprived when vomiting. That seemed to clear some of the thoughts in my head.

But it wasn't enough as the images of Shirosaki-sensei flashed before my eyes. I groaned and sat back on my legs. Rubbing my temples, I sighed and winced as I could feel the erection growing between my legs.

"This is sick." I stood and walked out into the hall. Walking was a little easier now, but I still smacked my head into the bathroom door's frame.

"Ichi-nii are you okay?" Yuzu asked in her motherly tone. She was standing right beside me, and I nearly screamed from the surprise.

"Fine, Yuzu… Just a bit tired." I went into the bathroom and locked the door before she could ask me anymore questions. I needed a shower. I needed to get into a shower. I needed it **now**!

I stripped fast, cranking the shower tap and not caring for the temperature. My heart was racing as I entered the shower. The water was freezing and I nearly gasped as it iced over a personal area.

Luckily I made no sound, otherwise Yuzu would be suspicious.

I took a bottle of soap from beside me and dumped a load over my fingers. It foamed as I scrubbed my skin, trying to wash away the dirt and my dream with it. I bit my bottom lip and dragged my hand over my member, hissing as my thumbnail ran over it a little too hard.

The water began to warm as my skin did. I could see a dark red cover my cheeks and a mocking pink tint to my skin. As I relieved myself, all I could see was Shirosaki-sensei as he slowly beckoned me to follow him into the misty dark shadows.

**Shiro's POV**

Class had started. It wasn't like Ichigo to be late. I was concerned.

He should've been here ten minutes ago. Why wasn't he? Well, I could take a guess.

Just then, drenched orange locks came bursting into the classroom. Ichigo had been running, I could tell by the way he was so out of breath.

I smirked, a new idea popping into my head.

"Kurosaki," I called to him. His beautiful brown orbs shone with curiosity as he looked my way. "Why are you late?"

"I… lost track of time… while I was in… the shower…" he panted. Oh how I loved how messy he looked right now. A few buttons undone on his shirt, revealing sculpted abs. His hair was shaken up more than usual, and it was sticking to his head.

"That's no excuse Ichigo. You're late to my class. You've wasted both my time and yours. And you're a complete mess." I rested my chin on my thumbs, using my fingers to hide the grin crawling across my face. "This is unacceptable behaviour for a young man like yourself. A strict punishment must be given, so you will stay after school with me for two hours this evening. Detention."

"What!?"

"Argue and I can make it three."

Oh how I hoped he didn't argue. Tonight would be very boring for him. But if he wanted more punishment, well, I wasn't going to deny him.


	3. His Sweet Teacher

**Ichigo's POV**

It was lunch time. I sat on the roof top of the school. My friends were sitting around me, talking about different things, and I just remained silent. I didn't want to talk with them right now, I had too much on my mind.

Monday's detention was… strange. Yet yesterday's was completely normal. I mean, besides the excess math homework. I had only been sitting there. Shirosaki-sensei didn't ask me to get up, he didn't tell me to clean anything, and he just said to do my work. If Tuesday was so normal, then was Monday a hallucination? If so, then why the hell did I hallucinate something like that?

Something hit my nose and sent my head back into the wall. Immediately my hands covered the lower half of my face while I glared at the thing that disturbed my thinking.

It was Renji. He'd hit me in the nose with his palm.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him.

"Waking you up; the bell rung and you didn't even budge!" Renji returned.

I stood. "Sorry. I was thinking about something…"

I could see Grimmjow's grin grow as he spoke, "Does this have to do with your new crush?"

Before I could reply, Rukia cut in. "Oh? Ichigo's got a crush!? Who? Who?"

"I do not!"

"You do too!" Grimmjow insisted. "I've seen the way you look at him! Your cheeks turn pink and you try to hide your blush whenever he looks at you!"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"It's a _he_?" Rukia piped up again. By now we had actually made it back inside the building. Luckily we were late and most of the other students had gone to class. I hated being late, but at least no one would hear this stupid conversation.

"I said shut up! I'm not crushing on anyone!"

"We'll continue this later." Grimmjow chuckled as he ran off. Rukia winked at me before doing the same. I groaned and went to my locker, hearing that second bell ring perfectly clear this time.

"So, who is it?" I forgot about Renji.

"Who's who?"

"Your crush."

"I don't have one!" I slammed my locker shut, my books and binder tucked beneath my arm, and marched towards class.

Renji followed. "Grimmjow's always right about these things. I know you have a crush, now spill."

"Renji I swear to god if you don't shut up right here and now I will cram this book down your throat!"

"Geez! Calm down Kurosaki! Fuck-"

"Abarai, Kurosaki, I will have none of this in my classroom!"

**SHIT. **Of all the classes to have next, of all the times to get caught arguing with Renji, why the fuck did it have to be Shirosaki-sensei's class!? "Sorry sensei," Renji and I both mumbled.

"Apology accepted." Shirosaki-sensei replied. My vision suddenly focused in on his lips, and how they were so obviously hiding a grin. "Abarai, you and Kurosaki will join me at lunch tomorrow and Friday. You will both be writing apologies to each other and to the class. You will read your apology to the class on Friday, so it's best you be done writing it before then."

**Great. I'll kill Renji for this later. **I caught Shirosaki-sensei staring at me. His eyes were laced with venom, sinful and addictive venom. I asked slowly, "Is there anything else, sensei?"

"Yes," he really grinned this time. "Ichigo, starting today, you will stay after school for two hours."

"For how many days?"

"That depends on you." As he turned I swear I saw him wink at me.

**Shiro's POV**

It wasn't long before I grew bored of this class. It was only thirty minutes in. I managed to wait another hour, but by then I was really bored. Usually I was happy just watching Ichigo do his work, but even something as invigorating as that gets old.

It was then I heard a muffled stomp. It was too quiet for anyone else to ear, but I recognized it as hand to shoulder contact. I glanced up, looking overtop the thin, fake spectacles I was wearing. I grinned as I saw Ichigo place his hand back down to his work and Abarai peering over him.

I was supposed to stop students from cheating, but I also knew just how hot headed these two could be.

"Lemme look," Abarai demanded of Ichigo.

The teen sighed then shook his head. _What an obedient little student you are, Ichigo._ "You aren't going to cheat off of me," he replied. I could see Abarai's scowl. "Go ask someone else."

"But I don't know anyone else good enough that they'd let me." I watched Abarai lean towards Ichigo again and I knew this was about to get good.

Ichigo put his palm to Abarai's face, pushing him away. I could almost smell the anger radiating off of him, the smell of thick rage pouring out of the bite mark I left on Ichigo's neck.

"Geez, Kurosaki, you could've just said no!" Abarai shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I did! If you don't want to listen then that's your problem!" Ichigo returned, now standing. I'll admit he did have a point.

Abarai stood and put his face in Ichigo's. He said nothing. He smiled and gave Ichigo a gentle shove. Renji turned to pack up his things. With his back to Ichigo, I watched with great amusement as Ichigo balled his palm into a fist and brought it down on the back of Abarai's head.

"Class dismissed," I shouted as I stood, deciding this had gone too far for a normal teacher to ignore. "Class dismissed, for everyone but Kurosaki," I said, adding the second bit as a reminder to the fuming orangette. I remained standing and so did he. Ichigo stood in the middle of the room, back hunched forward as if he was about to attack me, but his face was blank.

By the time the bell had actually rung, Ichigo had seated himself and everyone had left.

I made my way to the door, closing and locking it before turning to face Ichigo. "You have two hours to sit and think about what you've done. After that demonstration in class…" I let the grin slip onto my lips. "…you only have today and tomorrow to spend with me."

**Ichigo's POV**

I was unsettled by what Shirosaki-sensei had said. _I only have today and tomorrow…_ What did he mean by that? I thought for sure I'd be stuck in here for the rest on the month, but…

I heard a clatter, the blinds. I looked up to see Shirosaki-sensei closing the last one. An odd darkness spread from corner to corner. The shadows danced across the floor and swirled over the walls. I gulped, feeling uneasy with my surroundings, yet some part inside me felt more comfortable in the dark.

"Look here, Ichigo."

I slowly looked up. By now my fingers were trembling, and my head felt numb. How did Shirosaki-sensei end up beside me? How could someone move so quickly without making a single sound?

"Tell me, do you believe in monsters?"

I blinked. I was shocked, scared at what he'd asked me.

His grin revealed white and sharp teeth. His eyes glowed mysteriously in the shadows. The black blended with the darkness, yet the gold seemed to swirl, spiral even. He leaned in close. I felt his breath on my cheek as he whispered, "Do you believe in monsters, Ichi? Answer the question."

"N-No…" I replied, quietly. I mentally kicked myself for sounding so… vulnerable.

"Hmm… but you should, you know… otherwise that leaves you wide open."

I shuddered as his tongue curved around the shell of my ear. "W-What do you mean?"

"Do you know what happens when a vampire feeds off of a human? More than once, let's say the human doesn't die the first time."

I finally noticed that he'd backed me into a corner. I tried to slip free, but his entire body had mine pinned to a chair. I looked away, giving his eyes zero access to my own. "I don't know what happens because fairy tale things like vampires don't exist."

"They don't exist?" Shirosaki-sensei laughed. "How nonchalant of you, Ichigo. I assure you that vampires are very much real." I felt his teeth scrape my neck and involuntarily gasped. "And as for that earlier question… you're about to find out the answer."

His fangs sunk into my neck.


	4. His Heart

**Ichigo's POV**

I felt trapped. I was panicking, my head was spinning, and everything was so hot. I knew it was wrong. I knew I was sick for liking it. I knew that whatever Shirosaki-sensei was, it wasn't human. I had to escape his mind games… I forced myself out of this haze, expecting to still be in his arms.

But when I woke I was in bed. I was in my bed, clothed in my pajamas. It was just like every other morning, except for the pain in my neck.

Fear moved my body to the bathroom. I stumbled over some of Yuzu's toys, noticing dully that it was dark. I made it to the bathroom, flicked on the lights and fell to the floor. _Shit, it's too bright._

I got up, slamming my fist into the light switch and putting out those god damned lights. I froze, catching my breath as I listened for any sign of wakened family. I heard nothing, nothing but my father snoring. Everyone was still sleeping.

I found the sink, and when I did, took a fierce grip on it. I looked into the mirror and all I saw was what was supposed to be there; me. I smiled, relieved, misjudging what had just happened to be nothing more than a nightmare.

And that's when I saw them.

Peeking out from beneath my upper lip, blending in with my joyful smile, were fangs. I nearly screamed, stopping myself when I thought of my sleeping sisters. I heard a crack, looked down and found that the sink had crumbled beneath my grasp. My hands were coiled in like a monster's, black talons replaced my nails.

"What the hell… am I?" I whispered to myself.

I hadn't expected to be answered. "You're a creature of the night. Or rather, you will be."

I spun to face the intruder, not at all surprised to find that it was Shirosaki-sensei leaning against the doorframe.

"Calm down my boy, calm down." He approached me, but instead of tensing up like I wanted to, I found it to be a better option if I loosened my muscles. "There, see? Nothing to be scared of."

"Get away from me."

Shirosaki-sensei chuckled. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I instantly threw it off.

"I mean it! Don't touch me, Shirosaki-sen-"

"Oh please, formalities are so annoying." He leaned in to my ear. "Call me Shiro."

I shuddered, his breath lingering on my ear, pins and needles sliding down my neck. I pushed him away again. "I shouldn't be calling you anything but _monster. _Get out of my house."

Shiro stepped back, a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh, Ichi, those words hurt! I'm not a monster…" Shiro grinned. "…I'm simply ravenous for you."

"You want nothing more than my blood!" I growled. "Don't lie and say you want me! You're a monster! A bloodthirsty, evil and untrustworthy monster!"

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu called me. Shit, she was going to see Shiro! "Ichi-nii! Who are you talking to?"

"See you in class, Ichigo." Shiro vanished just as Yuzu turned on the lights. I prepared myself for the shock of brightness, but nothing came. I glanced into the mirror again. No fangs, no claws, no… nothing. Nothing but the two marks Shiro left on my neck.

"Ichigo, what are you doing out of bed so early?" Karin complained.

"Couldn't sleep. Had to pee. Now give me some privacy!" I thought up and lied. Normally lies didn't come to me so quickly, but this one rolled off my tongue even before I had thought of it.

Karin's eyes widened. She covered Yuzu's eyes, dragging her from the bathroom and shutting the door as she left. I sighed, exhaustion finally creeping up on me. I flushed the toilet and washed my face before I shut off the lights and returned to my room.

That's where I lay in bed, unable to sleep, for the next three hours.

**Shiro's POV**

I told Ichigo and Abarai that lunch time detention would be postponed. I wasn't in the mood to sit through forty minutes of having the object of my desire right in front of me but being unable to act because Abarai would be watching.

No. I wasn't in the mood for teasing at all.

I wanted Ichigo so badly that I even visited him at his house last night. It was outside of my plan, but I just couldn't help it.

_Look at yourself, Shirosaki, you've become desperate for a piece of junk food. _But Ichigo meant more to me than that…

"Shiro," someone called. I looked up at him, Ichigo. "May I go to the washroom?"

"No. There's three minutes left of class, surely you can wait until the bell rings. Even then, why would you need to go to the bathroom with your books?"

Ichigo glared at me, and somewhere inside I felt… disappointed. I didn't want him looking at me like that. I wanted him smiling, laughing, bowing, obeying…

"Please take you seat." I instructed. Ichigo turned around, walked back to his desk and sat down.

Moments later the bell rang. Everyone but Ichigo filed out, and everyone but Ichigo paid me no attention. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off me for a second. I saw the way his hand twitched, eager to hit something, probably me.

After minutes of silence, he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I want you." I answered quickly.

And he replied just as fast. "Stop lying. You want my blood-"

"Yes!" I stood. "I want you, your blood, your beautiful smile… I want to stare into your eyes. I want to run my fingers through your hair." We were getting closer. I couldn't stop myself from moving towards him. "I want to kiss you, to hold you, and to protect you. I want to hear your laughter. **I want you.**"

Ichigo looked down, away from my eyes. I brought my fingers to his cheek; he made no move to push me away. I ran my fingers over his cheek, his skin feeling heavenly against my fingertips.

"And…" he whispered softly. "…what about my heart?"

Ichigo took me by surprise, just as he took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"I know it's your spell, I know they're only words, but I can't deny that I have feelings for you. I've tried pushing you away, I've tried forgetting you, but I've fallen right into your trap."

He started crying.

**Ichigo's POV**

Why-? No, never mind, I knew the answer. Shiro had gotten to me, he'd won. My own logic had been cast aside, all because of him. I wanted his touch. I wanted to feel his skin, his kisses, his pull, his push, his everything. I wanted him on me, I wanted him loving me, and I wanted it all now.

I was crying because I knew this was all an illusion. He didn't love me. How could he? I was nothing more than his next meal. Then I was to be forgotten, dead, left in the pile of all his other victims.

"I love you."

But then why the hell did he say that?

"I want to be your heart. I want to be your everything, just as you are mine."

"Who are you?"

"Shiro-"

"No! I want a straight answer, not your name."

"I go by the name Hichigo Shirosaki. I'm two hundred and thirty four years old. For the past three months my life as a hunter has been paused because of a particularly delicious prey." I listened closely, not pausing for any thoughts. He started circling me. "His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was fucking perfect. Go straight to school, go straight home, or go to the music store and use the most populated roots, make sure to be home before seven. I couldn't touch him, I couldn't even get close. He was smart, but by becoming his teacher it meant I was able to see him five days a week. I waited for a long time, but eventually I was able to call him into detention."

Shiro now loomed over me, my back to the desk, his hands pinning me down.

"And that's where I made him mine."


End file.
